


Life's Little Monsters (rwby)

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: (commission by Andy Torres)In a world just beside our own, Pyrrha Nikos the succubus travels across the divide between planes to remnant looking for her husband. Luckily she finds a recently dejected Jaune ready and waiting for her.Commissioner issue resolved, just a simple misunderstandingThis work is open to being extended by comission by fans[Monster girls] [domme/sub] [fem Dom] [loving] [anal]
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Life's Little Monsters (rwby)

Life’s little monsters (8k) Jaune x Pyrrha monster girl  
Every time we touch - Cole Rolland

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away the tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we’ve been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall.

Once upon a time in the realm of monsters was a paradise to all those who inhabited it, lush forests untouched by the encroaching hand of man. Valleys at the foot of towering mountains, reaching towards the skies dotted with women on wings, seas stretching as far as the eye could see, lapping waves and sparking sunrays betraying the lurking beasts just under its surface.

Which after all was the cohesive theme in this world, beauty betrayed by the dangerous intent hidden just under the surface. The honesty of these statements is never more evident than with the heroine of our tale. A woman naught but 4 seasons after her twentieth year, a beautiful scarlet haired girl simply named Pyrrha. Pyrrha had lived in the world of monsters all her life, for you see, she is one. A succubus, though that name has many implications that were not true about our pivotal proprietor of perspective, Pyrrha had yet to even meet a man.

See the World of monsters had but only one issue. There were no men.

While some may call this an upside and undoubtedly it fixed a good many problems, it caused many more. Namely that whole reproduction issue, see while many species of animals can reproduce acesexually, none of the monster girls could. This is where people like Pyrrha come in. 

Pun intended.

Now would be the time. She was going to be given the task she had so hoped for, so relished in, she would be given the honour of going to another world to open a pathway for her sisters. She would take a husband and bring honour to her kind, making sure there were many new generations of succubi.

All of her equals, her betters, her lessers, in this task had been gathered. They would all see her moment finally come together. The matriarch would call her name, she would be given the power she needed to travel far away, all she needed was a bit of demonic energies from the demon lord and she would be able to fulfil her purpose. 

That however as was not the fate of our dear little Pyrrha, they had instead called on the name of another, a succubus only slightly her senior. Pyrrha was heart broken, had she not trained hard enough? Was she not attractive enough to seduce the men of this new world? 

No she was sure, evidently so, as even as they celebrated the crowning of the woman who should be going to the new world, Pyrrha had already left, intent on making her own way into this realm, this broken world. 

Remnant. 

________

“Yeah, mom. Everything is fine.” Jaune felt his voice break a little but held it back well. “I’m enjoying beacon a lot.” Wrinkling the paper in his hand he sunk deeping into the motel bed, hearing the telltale static of the phone line buzzing in his ear. 

“Well don’t be afraid to come home every once in a while.” His mom’s chipper voice called from the otherside, his sister arguing in the background. “No, put that down!” She shouted. “Oh, sorry Jaune, looks like your sister is trying to dress the cat up again, I have to go, but call back later tonight okay?” 

“Of course mom, love you.”

“My little boy, all grown up, ‘going to Beacon. I’m so proud of you, son.” Jaune felt his heart break a little, looking at the letter he’d received with a big red ‘rejected’ stamped at the top. 

“Thank mom, I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up his phone and tossed the letter across the room, letting his amr fall over his face, a ragged sigh escaping his throat. They had seen his faked transcripts, caught him in the act and blacklisted him from the school, publicly disgraced.

Maybe he could get into atlas? Or Vacuo? He grit his teeth and remembered he could hardly afford this motel room, let alone a plane to another country. Curling onto his side and looking at his father’s sword and shield laying against the wall. “Sorry dad.” 

Bitterly it didn’t reply.

Jaune had remembered talking to Ruby, to Weiss, Yang, the only people he’d had the pleasure of meeting before being stopped by Goodwitch and a few other teachers, being escorted off the ground and handed a paper of rejection. Being given the choice of leaving quietly or being taken to the police. He imagined it would look bad for the school that someone so easily snuck into their ranks, and they didn’t want to admit something like that could even happen.

Rolling over onto his opposite side, looking away from the shield that would surely rust away to uselessness now, he tried to ignore the thoughts of depression and focus on the future. He had to figure out how he was going to make enough money to get home, he still needed to eat even on his way back. His stomach growled in agreement reminding him he hadn’t eaten since the complimentary meal he had thrown up after being flown to the school grounds. 

“Oh shut up you.” He told his stomach. It growled again in retort, arguing that he really should eat. “We can’t afford it.” However unluckily for him his stomach had no concept of currency, roaring in protest of being denied. “Fine you win.”

Rolling out of bed he got onto his feet and slipping his sneakers on, kicking his toes down so that his heels slid in easily. He drummed his fingers against the lip of his shield, deciding against taking it and striding towards the door with a trudging swagger to his steps. Reluctant to do anything beside laze in his bed. Still nothing would happen if he didn’t leave his room, better or worse he needed progression. The first step was always the hardest but what was honestly harder was stagnation. 

The seedy awful motel he was staying in gave him the creeps. Two tough looking assholes perched like vultures outside the bar, endlessly smoking cigarettes and eyeing anything that even dared look in their vague direction. Shady, strung out business men hiding behind curtains, waiting for women in tight fitted dressed to nervously knock on their door. Faunis looking over their shoulders as they slunk into their rooms. Jaune imagined he might be the only person actually staying at such a shady establishment. Stuck in the armpit of Vale, a trash pit of everyone who was unsavory. A den of scum and villainy that people liked to pretend didn’t exist. Even if it was all relegated to this one single street nestled deep into the underbelly of a prosperous city. 

Jaune tried to keep his head down but it was hard not to notice the streak of red pass his periphery. Waving red hair attached to a striking, no stunningly beautiful face. She looked so above the riff and raff of this backwater little motel. She strode past with purpose, intent, Jaune felt himself stunted, staring at her and wondering what in the world she was doing here. 

As well, what she was wearing.

The redhead was clad in knee high black leather boots, showing off plenty of her pale fleshy thighs. Black jean cut offs that her only the tightest lip of her bouncy tight butt hang out of the end, a matching black leather corset top, woven and laced up though it looked like she hardly needed it with her thin hourglass frame. Topped and finished off with silken bicep length gloves that had the tips of her fingers cut out so that her perfectly manicured long black nails still struck through the end. With each step the clack of her black rocker boots brought her closer to the motel.

Jaune had been so taken aback by her beauty he hadn’t even realized she was a faunis until the black of her long string like tail whipped past his face, a heart shaped flat bud at the end. Then he saw the two long horns that curled back around her head, indicating that she might be a Ram or perhaps a bull faunis. Though he’d never seen one without fur or a tail like that he also hadn’t been exposed to faunis near enough growing up to have an informed judgement.

She just seemed so out of place, she looked around like she didn’t know where she was, or rather like she was looking for someone or something but had no idea where to find them. She was determined but out of her element. Jaune watched her close her eyes, sniff the air, taking in the pungent odor of filth and find something she liked, or something that offered recognition in her. 

Then her attention turned to him. Jaune froze. 

“You.”

“Me?” 

“Yes you.” She stepped towards him, sniffing the air with her cute nose twitching ever so slightly at the action. “Stand still.” She ordered, getting closer to the point she could reach out and grab him but just sniffing the air around him. “I can just barely make it out…” She mumbled. 

“Hey baby!” One of the goons smoking off aways called out to her. Causing her to turn around and look at them. “You looking for someone?”

The red head seemed evidently disinterested in Jaune now, her attention focused on the two seedy looking deadbeats. “I am.” she said with an amount of tentative gruff to her voice. She obviously didn’t buy into their crap but seemed like she might humour them for a moment. “But neither of you are them.”

“Oh come off it.” One grunted, however the other stepped in.

“Hey, listen your friend stopped by, they said you’d be looking for ‘em, come on they’re just over here.”

Jaune wanted to pipe up but honestly, it wasn’t really his place, not his problem to stick his neck out for some girl, he wasn’t a hero. Beacon made that evidently clear.

“Did they now?” She answered, walking towards them with a dismissive stance. “Alright then, show me.” Jaune couldn’t help but follow the sway of her hips as she walked away. Watching each step as she followed the two men into the space between the motel and the dumpsters behind the building. Just enough out of view that no one on the street would suspect anything, not that anyone was really paying attention in an area like this. Honestly he wasn’t going to do anything, not a single goddamn thing, just be on his way and let this obviously more well equipped girl try her odds. Until he saw three more men turn the corner to follow her. If she was a huntress two were easy, but five on one was just unfair.

Jaune looked at the corner, looked at the group of men. Surely she knew this could only go badly right? Didn’t she know that they were bad news?

He grit his teeth, was he a coward after all?

Pyrrha looked at the two men, they were on either side of her now, one had his arm in her way both blocking her path. They seemed to think she would be easy prey, or maybe just an easy woman. Her annoyed and leveled gaze indicated otherwise. “I woud suggest you both move.” She warned.

“Come on baby, you had to know what we wanted coming back here.” The first one rationalized. “Besides walking around dressed like that? You’re asking for a big fat cock to rip you apart”

“When you find one let me know.” She smirked. “I bet you know everyone who has a big dick don’t you?”

It took the man a second to process her words, her eyes becoming blank and distant as he processed each syllable. “W- Hey!” He grit his teeth and took a step back, his fists clenched. “You fucking bitch!”

“Hey buddy, calm down.” His friend reasoned. “Listen babe, we can all get along, now this doesn’t have to get ugly is you don’t want it to.” He motioned his head towards the three other men rounding the corner, all snickering at the beautiful redhead they lured in. 

Pyrrha just smirked, tapping her long, sharp nails against her hip. She took a nice long whiff of the air. “You all smell so putrid, you would taste even worse I imagine, so much lust and all of it vile. rancid.”

The men seemed to take particular offense to that, all of them seeming to be done with whatever this woman was playing at. “Listen, bitch. I’m insulted, you’d better apologise, an’ properly too.” 

To emphasize this point the more collected of the two pulled and flipped out a pocket knife, it’s sharp gleam would have intimidated most, however pyrrha just looked at it like a toothpick. The other guys got closer, the more brash of the first two getting right up next to her and practically pushing her into the wall with his body. “Dirty little tease.” He growled into her ear.

“HEY!” Jaune roared from the corner. “Back off asshole!” Everyone turned to look at the steady blond boy looming from the street lights. The five thugs looked like they might burst into laughter, Pyrrha just tilting her head quizzically at him, She had been prepared to rip the brash thug apart but this might be more interesting.

“Hey kid, listen, this is just me and my boys helping this girly find her way home, so run along, nothing to see here.” The more talkative one swirling his knife in the air in a only vaguely threatening manner. Though Jaune saw exactly how close the others were getting, staring daggers at the man in front of him, who only seemed to get more aggressive when jaune didn’t leave immediately. “Fuck off, kid, if you know whats good fo-”

Jaune felt his fist connect with his jaw before he even realized he was moving. Fun fact about most upper cuts, the impact really doesn’t matter, rattling the brain happens from the bottom jaw connecting hard with the upper jaw. Striking someone who’d in the middle of talking often leads to a heavier hit even if you don’t have much force behind it.

The talkative thug was out cold, flat on his back, eyes rolled up into his skull.

Everyone was looking at Jaune now, most with mouths hung open, Jaune himself was equally as surprised, shaking his now sore hand. There was a long pause before the other thugs, not disinterested in Pyrrha were solely focused on the guy who just punched out their leader.

I’ll save you the graphic details but the fight was exceedingly one sided, two hits, one a fist against his head, the second his head hitting the ground. As a result leaving Jaune on the ground, covering his face while one of the thugs plants his boot firmly against his skull. “Thought he might be a Hunter but guy’s just a little bitch. Bud will never live this one down.” Indicating with his thumb towards their knocked out friend.

Though they hadn’t entirely forgotten about Pyrrha, one of them taking out his knife and now pointing it at her. “Alright, enough of a show, take it off, slut.” 

“I don’t think so.” She rolled her eyes and with every one of he thugs looking at her, she took the blade of the knife in her hand and crushed the steel like it was made of tinfoil. 

Breathing stopped.

Everyone looked at the perfect outlines of her fingers that were left in the now dulled hunk of metal. “Wha..” It was like they couldn’t understand what they were seeing. As if to make her point more clear, Pyrrha grabbed a nearby pipe out of the trash,clanging it against the dumpster to show it was streel, then bending it like it was made of wet clay. “Oh… shit…”

“Run.” She commanded.

It was hard to ignore, not wanting to test if she could twist bones like she twisted metal, the remaining thugs grabbed their friend and fled, looking to go tell hunters about the grimm in disguise they ‘just barely survived’. 

Jaune could just barely see Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye, he was pretty sure everything he had was bruises and that there was a cut on his eyebrow that would leave a pretty nasty scar. Still he only heard what the red headed girl said and didn’t see what she’d done, didn’t understand why the thugs had run away, but was extremely thankful it had happened. Looks like he wasn’t a coward, but he certainly wasn’t a hunter, right now if he had to be anything he would probably call himself sore and even more upset than when he started.

“Hey, are you alive?” It was the red head’s voice, looming over him.

“Yeah, wish I wasn’t.” He bemoaned, rolling over and up off the ground until he was sitting. “How did you-”

“You’re bleeding.” she interrupted him, moving his hair away from his face and looking at the small scratch on his forehead. “Do you live here? I’ll bandage this up for you.”

_________

That was how Jaune got this beautiful redhead in his room, tapping his forehead with a wet cloth and looking at the long, but not nearly very good cut across his face. She didn’t have much of an expression, though jaune was wide eyed and bright red at having her so close.

A long moment of silence permeated the air between them, only the sounds of her fragile tiny garments moving around echoed in the tiny chamber of his room. “You should be fine.” She finally muttered, standing upright, a line of cracks down her back and she stretched up, leaning back and unintentionally pushing her oversized bust outwards. “You should think about moving though, those assholes probably won’t be so kind next time.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” He agreed, nodding to himself. Letting out a groaning sigh and putting his face in his palms and dragging them over his features in exhaustion. “Here, I’m going to wash my face, just make yourself at home.” Getting to his feet, he felt her eyes every step of the way, watching him pass through the threshold and into his bathroom. The door clicked closed.

Pyrrha was suddenly left alone with all of his belongings, looking from the nearly empty drawers, the crumpled up sheet of paper in the corner, his sword and shield. She didn’t take him for a knight, she’d heard stories of knights and though she did have to admit he was courageous, she didn’t see him laying (Slaying) dragons anytime soon. Her fingers trailed over the pillow at the head of his bed, she brushed some of the hairs left on it onto the floor, sitting her plush ass onto his uncomfy bedding below.

Her knees pressed together tight, that smell, that sweet, savory, thick manly scent filled this room. Taking his pillow in both hands she pressed her face into it, taking as much of that heady scent as she could, it filled her mind, and felt it swirling around inside her head. Every instinct in her succubi body flared to life. He was the smell that had led her here, so overpowering it even pierced the grime and filth that surrounded him. 

Leaving the pillow on her lap she reached from the crumpled paper, uncoiling it to peer at its black and white script.

Jaune came out of the bathroom to see her reading his rejection letter. Shame flared up on his stomach. “That isn’t-” But it was. “Well, now you know why I’m in a place like this I guess.”

Pyrrha laid the letting down and pushed the pillow harder into her lap. “You were also rejected by the people you wanted to help?” Her voice was small, her eyes flicking over his form in little movements, then a coy smile played across those lips. “Come closer.” She waved him over until she could reach out and touch him, taking his hand with a split knuckle into her own. “Why did you come to save me?”

“Why?” His eyes became a little distant, unsure of that himself. His cheeks had a light flush to them watching her fingers trail over his fingers, exploring every crease and line of his rough digits. “I was always raised to help others, regardless of what that meant for me, my mom told me that if someone is in danger you have a responsibility to help them.”

Pushing her thighs together a little harder she felt her body clench, her own arousals start to soak into her panties. He was a knight, in every sense of the word, her heart was thumping in her chest. He might not have saved her, actually it was the opposite, he had rushed to her resume knowing full well that he could’t, somehow that was even more heroic. 

She took the hand still in her grip and leaned forward, kissing the cut, tasting his blood, feeling the flow of energies tingle along her tongue, he was delicious. Putting her cheek in his palm and feeling the rough calluses built up from swinging his sword over and over again. Jaune was frozen, unwilling to move for fear it might be a dream, she was beautiful, stunning, sexier than he had any right even talking to and now she was nuzzling against his palm and… taking in his scent? She was taking deep breaths of him. Her hands massaging his arm and kneading his flesh while she just simply enjoyed the texture of his skin.

Jaune was still staring blanking when she turned her head, pressing her full lush lips against the tip of his thumb, kissing it softly once before letting it slip into his mouth, just the tip at first, rolling her tongue over the head, sucking on it slowly. His eyes were wide, it felt good, better than it had any right to. She didn’t stop there though, this was just a teaser, her hand moved up towards his chest, pressing flat against the growing muscle under his clothes. Then down, lower until it got to his belt, jaune was practically vibrating at her touch, shaking with nervousness but still frozen and unable to do anything besides gawk. She dipped lower, taking his entire length of digit into her maw, tongue lavishing it in love and describing to him with action exactly the kind of pleasure she could give him.

Then her hand dipped lower, cupping the growing bulge in his pants.

“Whoa!” Finally he caught his breath and registered what was going on, pulling his thumb out of her mouth. “I don’t even know your name, maybe I could buy you dinner first?” He didn’t have money to do that, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m Pyrrha, and you?”

“Jaune, but thats-” He paused when she hooked her thumb over the cusp of her tight corset and pulled it down just enough that her perky, mounds of bountiful titflesh spilled out over the rim, her perfect hardened nipples looking so juicy, she pressed them together with her soft biceps, showing just how squishy and plump her tantalizing chest really is. That really put an end to any protest he had.

“You’ve seen mine, let me see yours.” Gripping his bulge a little harder, she started to massage it idly, pulling his shirt up to reveal the forming muscles of his six-pack, leaning forward and kissing against the flat of his stomach. “You taste so good, Jaune~” Working his belt undone, massaging his growing cock, nibbling at the tender flesh of his stomach. She’d read and studied and practiced, she had planned on being the best wife to her husband, but actually performing these acts, it was bringing a tender little blush to the demon sluts cheeks. She pulled down using his waistband letting the girth of his member spring upwards, it's tensile rigidity slapping her in the chin and flipping her hair upwards. She'd heard about the uppercut but never believed it, feeling the wet slap of his cockhead against her chin was more devaststing than any fist, she felt her whole world spin looking at his looming outline. 

Gods he's big, she thought, it bent under its own weight it was so hung, she tried to imagine it fitting inside her but could hardly imagine wrapping her hand around it. 

Looking at it she understood the appeal, it had a perfect little curve upwards, it was thick would stretch her but not ruin her, the long roots of veins that ran along his length made him so pleasantly ribbed, the idea of that scraping along her forced a little mewling sound from her throat. Then he had a perfect engorged head that was the exact right shape that she knew would pound against her womb and g-spot with a feverish aggression she could just feel building just under the surface. Pyrrha let it rest on her face, feel the warmth through her skin, she couldn't help but moan with a desperate gasping breath. 

For the first time in his life Jaune felt something he really hadn't until now, unabashed confidence. This beautiful woman was grinding her face against his cock like she wanted to imprint the scent into her skin, to never forget him. She.. she was really fawning like that, over him? That was crazy. Insane. But such a huge ego boost, this switch that he didn't realize was inside him flipped and there was a certain boiling tension that coursed through him. "That's a good girl."

She practically melted at that, looking up at him with lidded eyes, a gaze of pure lust. She was shaking now, practically vibrating with need. "You think I’m a good girl?” A little dark chuckle escaped her throat. “I just don’t think you know how bad I can be.”

Putting her lips to the tip of his cock, she imitated her work on his thumb, pushing past their plush opening, along her tongue, over each velvety taste bud until it hit the back of her throat. Then without missing a beat it was like she didn’t need to breath, like she had no gag reflex, she was pushing him down her throat with ease, watching the bulge in her gullet widen until it pushed down around her collar bone, nose pressing against his pelvis with ease. Pyrrha noted that her training had prepared her to lose her gag-reflex, something her kind had pretty much all but evolved to no longer need. However she had not been prepared to feel her throat actually stretch, to widen with the veiny truncheon of cock meat, she couldn’t breath, tears welling up in her eyes. She loved the tight feeling it gave her, loved the feeling that her skull was being repurposed for just his pleasure. 

The second Jaune felt his cock bend backwards down her throat it was all over. He had so many questions, so many things he needed to ask, but he’d never used toys, never used anything besides his hand and now suddenly the tightest, warmed sleeve was wrapped around his cock, tongue writhing under his length and esophagus constricting to milk every drop of cock cock juice out of him.

Her head slid back, tilting to the side so he could feel the texture of her cheek, feel the slight bend in his cock that made him wince. So much pleasure and pain, like nothing he’d ever felt before, it was a complete sensory overload and all he could do was ball his fingers into her bedding and hold on for dear life. 

Pyrrha loved that, loved the look of pure pleasure mixed with distress, a complex cocktail of emotion over his features. It was a drink that evolved and changed with each flick of her tongue, its texture so pleasant in her mouth. Just as tasty the meal for her eyes, she never broke contact with him, following each twice and movement of his face, memorizing the look of her husband’s face during their first night together. 

First of many.

Still she needed to prove herself a wife, she would show him how good she is. Milk his beautiful cock over and over again, leave him breathless and his balls empty, the duty of any good wife of course. Kissing the tip of his cock again she started to push forward, down to the base and them back to just her lips, still bending his cock to the side. She threw her head back and forth along his length with reckless abandon, tongue outstretched so that would slide down between his heavy swollen balls lavishing them in love and affection with the tip of her slick appendage. Then pulling back with a speed and quickness that let them feel the slick ridges of her throat glide along the length of him but only vaguely. Then it was just her lips against his tip, kissing his head like a lover, parting her lips to make out with its surface, all tongue and passion, making eye contact with him the entire time, repeating the process over and over again.

She wasn’t going to leave his balls alone for those few brief moments her tongue wasn’t working it, and she did have two perfectly good hands only vaguely holding onto his thighs. So instead she brought her hands up to work those heavy balls, one hand on each of them, rolling them over in her fingers, pulling on one while she went down to lick the other. 

Jaune was struggling with every fiber of his being to hold on, to try and not cum within minutes but she really was better than any human could ever be, a mouth made for cock, a body trained to take it, but most importantly, she feverishly worked like she loved it. You could have all the skill in the world but wanting it was the difference, she didn’t like like suckign his cock, didn’t love it, it was everything she cared about in that moment, his pleasure was an all consuming desire that drove her flail her head back and forth knowing it was running her throat raw. With her entire form Pyrrha cared only about making him feel good and getting every last lustful drop of spunk out of him.

It was clear he was holding back, that he was trying to make this last. Pyrrha commended his effort but figured that she’d toyed with him long enough and was due her prize.

Taking half his length into her mouth, tongue rolling over his head, looping around his length and dragging his silken texture just under the crown. She pushed forward pushing her plush lavish tits up against his drool glistening shaft. Wrapping them around his base and completely obscuring whatever was still showing of his polished length. Moaning a soft vibration through him, she could tell he just needed that last little push.

“Come on~ cum in my mouth~” Her words were muffled only slightly by the dong lodged between her lips. Stroking jaune’s impressive pole with her tits while she talked. “Give it to me~ cum for me Jaune~”

Each syllable an extra little push until he was suddenly in freefall. Tipping over the edge into no return, rope after hot streamy rope of cum came pouring out of his cock. Thick creamy jizz spilling out into her waiting mouth, a lot of cum, so much cum that it felt unreal. More than he’d ever cum before. It was too much for any woman to take in, luckily Pyrrha wasn’t an average woman. Gulping down mouthful after mouthful of thick viscous baby batter, only losing two little droplets at the corners of her mouth. 

It was so tangy, sweet, savoury. A little bitter. Like Gin and a steak, it was life to her though. Life essence flavoured like the ichor of the gods. She only let it out of her mouth at the last few pumping gushes of jizz, two rops over her face and little trickled spilling out over her lavish cleavage.

“Mmm you did so good, baby. You came so much~” She moaned, licking cum off her fingers, scooping it from her face and tits and into her long stretched out tongue. 

“Who… why?” He tried to find the words to ask but she didn’t really want to answer. 

She started to climb on top of him, pushing him back onto the bed and taking his lightly softening member into her hand, stroking it back to life with her soft, silken palm. "Do you want to ask questions or do you want to fuck my brains out?" When he paused as if to actually consider the options she put her nails against his chest, ripping the front of his shirt open "I'll spoil the ending, you really don't get a say at this point." 

Did he get harder? Pyrrha felt a thrill shoot up her spine, he liked that, he was getting so hard just from her taking control. "You're mine now, Jaune, and I'm going to take you however I want. You're my good little toy until I'm full of that thick creamy semen, until I'm satisfied." 

Jaune was hard as diamonds pressing against the fleshy cushion of her ass. Mouth open wide eyes, fingers digging into her hips "oh fuck." He breathed like an idiot. 

"Good boy, now lay back and enjoy." Her voice was low, husky, dripping with sexual intent. She moved the tiny strap of her shorts that was covering her dripping tight twat. She was so drenched little droplets of warm sticky need fell down onto the head of his still as steel member. Teasing the head against her rose petals there was a brief moment she considered he might be too big. She'd practiced sure, but two fingers width toys were nothing compared to… well a proper man's cock. 

Slowly she started to spread herself on him, drawing a little gasp at just how wide she realized he’d make her go. She was gushing around his length, so wet, panting she grit her teeth. Gods she wanted to just drive down onto him though that was probably less than ideal for her body’s health. Instead she enjoyed every minute of his slow methodical entrance to her core. Pyrrha dug her nails into his chest, just enough that they would break skin, being sure not to drive them in as far as she rationally could. This was a challenge she could beat, she would tame the massive length of fuck meat and show she was more than ready for this task, that she was up for the challenge, more so than the champion they picked, she was the rightful succubus to take up this task.

Not to mention she loved every second of lowering onto him, inch by agonizingly pleasurable inch. Rolling her back so she could press the head of his cock deep into her. She just kept adjusting to try to fit more and more into her. 

It felt like hours, maybe it was minutes but was probably only seconds. Then she felt his cock hit something inside her, Something amazing, like a button deep in her gut that made her legs quiver, her brain shorted out and left her feeling fuzzy. That’s her g-spot isn’t it? Pyrrha could have died happy then, really and truly the overwhelming full body eruption of feeling her first cock-borne orgasm was euphoric in the truest sense of the word.

Her whole body shook, a small orgasm to be sure but her whole body was vibrating trying to come to terms with the sudden pleasure rocking every jittering nerve. She tried to look over herself, to see his balls pressed up against her ass. To see the magnificent cock that had made her feel so good buried inside her.

Instead Pyrrha saw a long length of his fuck meat still protruding out of her, maybe a little under half? She blinked at it feeling a sinking dread at the prospect of needing to take more. She was already shaking, body trying to come to terms with the girthy bitch breaker inside of her, she didn’t even dare move, her body too sensitive to even think about going lower. Would he be mad if she backed out? They both came once, that was fair right?

Looking down at him, seeing his perfect, cute face writhing in it’s own pleasure. Covering his face with his forearm and gripping the pillow above him like his life depended on it. Pyrrha felt her pussy clench down harder on him.

Well, also her heart skipping a beat, looking at him with such a deep hunger and desire and in equal measure affection and love. However her tightening up seemed to have more an effect on him.

“What a good, good boy.” She breathed, sounding less confident in herself but by any god that existed she swore she’d finish him off, take all of him. Let her tight snatch drink up every drop of thick creamy cum just like her pretty pink mouth did.

So she braced herself, counted to three and let her natural bodyweight pull her farther down. Fidgeting with her knees, rolling her spine so that she was arched full backwards, writhing in whatever form she could to ease the sloshing froth of mixed feelings. Pleasure, bites of pain, fullness and feeling like she might burst from it all coalescing into an awe inspiring euphoria. How had she lived without the pleasure of his cock hitting the back of her cervix, how had she lived before knowing the feeling of his pelvis grinding against her clit. The world before this moment didn’t exist and she warily thought of pleasures even greater yet to come, like looking into the great expanse of the void her sanity felt fragile in it’s mere imagining. 

Once she was fully hilted on his meat, she didn’t hesitate to start moving, each little twitch of her body bringing hawty open mouthed moans. Jaune already groaning in agonized pleasure, back arched as his hips rose to meet hers. 

It wasn’t long before the two virgins got into the full swing of it, hips colliding in heavy meaty smacks. Flesh on flesh connecting in sweet symphony of carnal desire, Pyrrha rode him slow at first but learned to pick up her pace, learned the exact way to grind her hips back and forth in a way that drove his cock just so perfectly into her g-spot. “Oh yes, right there, it’s so hard, so big, so good~” 

Taking his hands in hers, she drug them up to her chest, letting his fingers explore the heavenly mounds of titflesh that bounced free of their confines. Finding his fingers kneading her soft pallid flesh with a desperation that drove her wild. Each of his groping tentative squeezes made her twitch, shifted his cock inside her, just made her mad with lust. 

Her hips landed hard on his pelvis, her wobbly ass crashing against his legs with each impact. The assflesh more than mostly exposed from the leg holes of her shorts. “I love it! Y-You feel soo good inside me! Such an amazing cock, I should have snuck away years ago!” Lowering herself down so that she was staring directly down at him, hands planted firmly on either side of his head a sort of manic frenzy to her eyes. “Jaune~ You’re mine now, cum in me, give me that sweet thick load! Fill me up and I’ll make you mine forever~”

Somewhere in the back of Jaune hormone, sex addled mind this raised a few red flags. Unfortunately for that part of his brain was drowned out by the harsh rush of endorphins at the thought of filling this sexy slut up with enough nut butter she would be leaking for months.

His head was throbbing every blood vessel right on the edge of popping with tension building all over his body. Jaune let out a deep guttural roar of pleasure that was cut off hard by the possessive lips of his newfound lover. Tongues danced together while surge after surge of thick heavy cum splattered out from his cock, ropes of steamy thick spunk painting the inside of her tight virgin snatch. He wasn’t worried about getting her pregnant, not yet, she wasn’t worried about it either, much too concerned about how utterly full her stomach was, cum leaking out around his cock. She whimpered, wishing it would all stay inside her but precious streams of jizz spilled out over his balls, dripping onto the floor.

Pyrrha might have loved to keep him inside her, his slowly softening shaft, but she couldn’t waste a single drop, getting off his lap, letting his shaft leave the warm portal between her legs. She crouched down on the ground, hand covering her used little hole to make sure no more cum dripped out of her. Bending over and licking every spilled drop off the ground, rising up to lavish his balls and shaft with her tongue, cleaning every inch of him off with skill slurping motions, until all that remained was his pristine, polished rock hard shaft waiting for another round of intense mind bending sex.

“Mmm ready for round two?” Pyrrha asked with a sultry tone. Jaune who could hardly answer only breathed with heavy grunts. “Well my cunt is full to the brim. So while we’re here…” She trailed off, bending over again this time with her face against the wall, spreading her legs and bubbly asscheeks apart. “How about you take my last virginity while we’re here?”

Jaune looked like he wanted to ask questions, maybe protest but the second he saw his cum dripping out of her tight pussy while her quivering backdoor waited for him, he found his will to deny her broken down by his desire to plough her into next week. Standing up his hands found purchase in the two heavenly cheeks on either side of his desired hole, gripping and kneading the velvety skin. With some reluctance he pulled down her shorts, giving him better access to the heavenly orbs of assflesh. Gods she had an amazing body, with an ass that outclassed all of it.

She handed him back a bottle, a bright rude script of ‘lube’ written on it. “Get me nice and ready for that massive fuck meat, baby boy~”

Jaune paused “Baby boy?” He had to admit it was hot though, his cock only the slightest amount harder than before. Still he had work to do, drizzling her amazing peach shaped ass, letting it glisten with baby oil before rubbing it into her velvety flesh. “Mmm fuck.” He groaned looking at the amazing shiny rump before him

He paused only for a second to wonder where she even got the bottle of lube from, she didn’t have pockets, she didn’t have a bag, it was a big bottle too. His brow furrowed but he didn’t have an answer and her asshole wasn’t going to wait forever. Jaune stuck the nozzle of the bottle right against her backdoor, pushing it past the ring of her ass and getting the nose inside. Squeezing it so a healthy amount of lube was forced into the tight passage. 

“Oh that feels… weird.” She finished. Then her quirked mouth flickered into a smile. “I like it, I think I’d like something thicker more~.” Her deep drawl putting the finishing touches on his iron hard pole, the head of which was already pushing against her backside. Rubbing between her cheeks.

“Just… fuck you?” Jaune’s brow furrowed, he’d never even thought- okay he’d thought about anal a lot but always figured it wasn’t like it was in porn.

“Yes. Jaune, fuck me.” She smirked at him over her shoulder. “Do you need a written invitation? Stick your big fat, throbbing monster cock, in my ass and ruin me.” This was spoken more matter of factly, like she was challenging him to even try.

To say he was gentle, would be a complete and utter lie. It was a good thing he applied so much lube and oil because Pyrrha suddenly found her tight hole stretched around the massive girth of his cock, her walls shaped to his length and a bulge the distinct shape of his bitch breaker poking out of her stomach. His pelvis was right up to her plush round asscheeks in a single thrust. 

Her eyes were wide, a silent shriek on her tongue that she was far too overwhelmed to actually let out, her pupils rattled around in the confines of her skull and for a minute even the great Pyrrha Nikos thought about passing out.

After all. How could one ever escape such pleasures in consciousness.

Her eyes were wide with pure joy, mouth hanging open with a desperate smile of euphoric bliss spread across it. She could hardly contain the pleasure of being taken so roughly, so thoroughly. Her whole body was being used for his pleasure thrust after organic thrust driving that point home in spades. And every god in the known world could suck big fat ugly bastard cocks, she’d worship this cock like a fucking dog every day of her life if it could do this for her.

Honestly though it was no wonder he couldn’t last.

Her tightest hole, lubed up to perfection, still sensitive from how hard he’d just cum before. It was nearly impossible to think he’d be able to hold out long, but he did try his damndest, making sure she was already on the edge of her own orgasm.

When they both finally hit it was earth shattering, heavy ropes of spunk spilling into her intestines she swore she felt the warmth in her lungs, just as much as the last two times maybe even more. Pyrrha thanks every star in the night sky she found jaune. What a wonderful beautiful moment to feel herself make an utter mess of the carpet below her. All three of her holes full of Jaune’s wonderful semen. 

“Mmm fuck baby~” Pyrrha muttered, Feeling him leave her tight rear end, falling back onto the bed with a heavy thud. “Give me a minute and I’ll be ready for rou-” Snoring. “Jaune?”

Looking back over her shoulder Jaune was passed out, arms spread wide fast asleep. Pyrrha was torn between being disappointed and infatuated with how utterly cute he is. Giving a small sigh she decided to settle up next to the bed, nuzzling her head against his chest and giving him soft little kisses. “Soon, my dear sweet husband.” 

“Soon I’ll show you exactly how good the pleasures of life can be. You and I are going to make such a beautiful orgy of pleasures. But first.” Her lips pressed to his, a little of her energies, just enough to give him a few changes. Just make him a little more like her.

“Soon. Soon, Jaune Soon.” She mused, drifting off to sleep in his arms.”


End file.
